madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemur See, Lemur Do/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Lemur Habitat, King Julien's throne Scene pans out from a crate box that says "LEM-R" on it to Julien whom is staring at it from the front. Julien then curiously examines the big box by climbing over it and getting a closer look. Julien: Oooh-ho-ho-ho-ho! Julien then jumps off the crate and back onto his throne calling out to Maurice and Mort. Julien: Maurice! Mort! Maurice and Mort quickly arrive to Julien's call. Maurice: Something wrong your majesty? Julien: Yes! You did not tell me it was my Birthday! Maurice: It's not your birthday... Julien: Of course it is! Otherwise, why would you have given me this ginourmous present! Maurice and Mort turn to see the giant crate, they then turn back to face King Julien. Maurice: Yeah... We didn't get you a present. Mort: I did! Maurice: No you didn't. Mort: No I did! (Maurice then glares angrily at Mort) (sadly) I didn't. Julien: Oh. I see. (Julien jumps off his throne and faces Maurice) So you forgot my birthday. Maurice: No! It's not your birthday! (Maurice turns to face the crate) And this isn't a birthday present. Julien, Maurice, and Mort, cautiously approach the crate and King Julien pokes the crate. The crate then shakes, scaring Mort into jumping into Julien's arms. Mort: Protect me! Julien pries Mort off his body and drops him before the crate, then proceeds to wipe his hand off on Maurice in disgust at Mort touching him. Suddenly the crate bursts open and a robot comes facing towards Julien and Maurice Julien: (shyly) Oh hello. The robot then looks down at Mort, then Maurice, and King Julien last. Identifying similar appearances with Julien, the robot selects Julien as his copier. The robot then steps forward towards Julien, startling him and scaring Maurice away. Julien: Whoa! No! (holds his arm out in detest) Stop right there! Come no closer! The robot then copies Julien's arm posture of detest, accidentally steping on and crushing Mort. Julien: Maurice! It is doing everything I am doing! (flails his arm around to stop the robot by to no avail) I do not LIKE it Maurice! (Julien starts dancing, only to have the robot mimic him) Look how it mocks me in silence! It's like a mini Mime! (starts smacking at the robot, only to have the latter do the same) Stop it stop it stop it stop it! (Both lower their arms in exhaustion) This is the worst birthday ever... Scene II: Penguin HQ Inside the Penguins Habitat, Kowalski and Rico are reading the daily Newspaper. Private is watching Skipper, and Skipper is drinking some coffee. Skipper: (relaxed tone) Ah... A hot cup of Joe, and a quiet morning... Nice... Julien and the robot both drop in through the top hatch painfully. Julien: Make it stop-op-op! I beg you! (Julien and the robot then just towards Skipper and kneel before in plight) Please! Skipper: (looks at both Julien and the robot, completely uninterested) Back up. (Skipper takes a sip of coffee) What? Julien: (while the robot is copying him) That THING! (points towards the robot) It is a mocking machine! Frustrated and spitefully, Julien smacks the robot across the face, only to have the robot copy him and smack him too at the same time. Julien: --See that? It just wants to hurt me! Kowalski: (makes a gleeful squeal and begins to act ecstatic) '''AAHHH'!! When did you get a robot?! '' Julien: Oh please! Do not be pretending because I know it was YOU (Julien gets up and angrily points at Kowalski, followed by the robot) who made this "robot-thing" to mock me! (turns back to the robot) QUIT IT! Skipper: Well Ringtail, we are indeed working on a "mocking you" scenario! (turns to face Kowalski) Kowalski: (pulls down a projection screen with a poorly drawn character of Julien) Operation: "Mock Julien" Skipper: But it's still in the lab. It's only at "Mock 2," I'd like to get to "Mock 8" before implementation. Julien: (turns back to face the robot) So if you did not make this "copying-cat," who did? Skipper: (pondering) Who indeed?... Julien: No, who "indid?" Scene III: Lemur Habitat Back at the lemur habitat, Kowalski points out to everyone some research that he had found on the robot, including the crate's logo, which is shown on a television screen. Kowalski: According to my research, this robot was designed to learn how to be a lemur, before being sent on an outer space mission! Once the robot has mastered Lemur behavior, it will be sent to explore Mars! Maurice: (skeptical) Isn't space exploring more of a chimp thing? Kowalski: It's a Life EM-ulating Robot, a.k.a. the L.E.M.-dash-R.. The camera moves right to show the LEM-R. Kowalski: The humans believe that lemur locomotion is ideal for traversing the hummicking Martian landscape. Julien: (interested) Mm...? Hummicking...? Fascinating. Wait. What? Skipper: He's saying that the robot is here to learn from you. Julien: (shocked and in awe) Learn? From ME?!? Kowalski: Yes. He's going to copy your every move and then take that knowledge into space! Julien: (dreamy and in thought) Into space...? Mort tries to the touch the LEM-R's feet but is kicked up into the air unintentionally by an excited Julien. Julien: HA! I AM A ROLING MODEL!! (puts his arm around the LEM-R's shoulder in comfort, with the LEM-R doing the same thing) I can teach you everything about being a lemur king: (walks away with the LEM-R while talking) the bossing; the boasting, but mostly, of all, the BOOGYING! (bops his legs while the LEM-R copies him.) Skipper: (shocked, disappointed, and skeptical) This can't be right! Scene IV: Lemur Habitat, Julien's throne After a transition wipe, Julien is seen placing a crown identical to his on the LEM-R's head Julien: I shall call you... "Lemmy!" The LEM-R/Lemmy looks up at it's crown while Julien speaks. Julien: Now you are royalty, just like me! (hold his arms out to demonstrate the work that's to be done) But still you have many things to be-- Lemmy copies Julien by holding his arms out, accidentally striking Julien in the gut, knocking all the wind out of him. Julien: (silently and painfully) As I was saying... (Lemmy looks back at Julien as he regains his breath) You have many things to be learning. Things like: A quick and colorful montage begins with Julien and Lemmy doing several dancing moves. Julien: The Mambo! (Against a Pink Background, Julien is holding some maracas and shaking them while Lemmy does the same with wrenches) Julien: The Moonwalk! (Against a Green Background, Julien and Lemmy are both doing a moonwalk) Julien: The Egyptian! (Against a Yellow Background, Julien and Lemmy are both doing an Egyptian dance pose) Julien: The Electric Noodle! (Against an Orange Background, Julien and Lemmy both start wiggling like a noodle) The Montage ends with Julien and Lemmy doing "the robot" dance. Julien: The Robot! (Julien starts doing the robot while Lemmy starts copying him, only to have Julien stop him) No no, jerkier. You know like a robot? (Julien cracks his tail and his legs straighten up like a pump, imitating a robot) I would think that one would be easy for you... On a lower section of the lemur throne, Maurice is seen slipping from a smoothie and Mort is angry, appearing to be brooding with jealousy at Julien's attention towards the Robot. Mort: (quietly while crossing his arms in disapproval) I don't like robot! Maurice: (puts down the smoothie) Listen. Since that robot showed up my life has been easy! Real easy! (points at Mort warningly) So don't ruin this Mort! Don't! Mort: (resumes brooding) I still don't like robot! Scene V: Penguin HQ Julien: (dancing alongside Lemmy) Yes Lemmy! You are bringing it to the streets and keeping it realistic! This is being seen from inside the penguin's habitat by Skipper through the periscope. Skipper: (disapproval) It's madness! Utter madness! Skipper turns away and get into Private's face to prove his point. Private and Rico are playing Chess. Skipper: That Robot will need to be decisive, focused, practical, (Private loses his balance and falls back as Skipper tells him this, while Skipper turns to Rico) and able to disarm a tentacled Space Squid from 50 yards! Private: (uneasy) Right. Skipper: You can't "boogie" your way out of a Martian invasion! (pulls out a magazine) Those Space Squids play for keeps! Private: But what can we do about it? Skipper: (turns back to Private) Extract the robot from Julien's sick, schooling and teach it the penguin way! Kowalski: (excited and ecstatic as the others look at him) Yes! YES!! We are getting a ROBOT!! Skipper: Affirmative! Private: But how are we going to get the robot away from Julien? Mort: Leave that-- The penguins turn to the door and see Mort walking in with a mischievous expression. Mort: --to me! Skipper: (dumbfounded, confused, and feeling awkward) Uh... okay? Mort: (shocked and joyous) Really?! Scene VI: Lemur Habitat After a transition wipe, Mort is seen with an innocent expression before King Julien and Lemmy. Julien: (off-screen) You want us to play hide-and-seek? Mort: Yes! I-It is good idea. You like? King Julien is now seen in a long-chair next to Lemmy. Julien: I do Mort, I do! Lemmy can learn my seeking technique! Ooh, also my counting technique! (turns his attention to Lemmy, whom was copying him previously) I have added a few numbers of my own that you will be loving! As Julien and Lemmy cover their eyes to start counting, Mort's expression turns back to mischievous. He chuckles as he signals to the penguins. Julien: 1, 2-lien! The penguins return the signal and drop in with rope and take Lemmy away as Julien is counting, Mort hides as well. Julien: 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Me-leven! Julien uncovers his eyes and notices that Lemmy and Mort are both gone, and begins his search to find them. Scene VII: Penguin HQ The penguins are seen together looking at Lemmy, Skipper pokes in through the crowd. Skipper: First off, I'd like to welcome our robotic ambassador to Mars! Lemmy stares on at them motionlessly. Kowalski: We're going to teach you some patented penguin moves that I think you'll find very useful! Skipper: Especially when you come face-to-snout with vicious Space Squids! Now watch! The penguins begin posing to Skipper's corresponding commands: Skipper: Locus Strike! (the penguins swap positions while posing for combat) Skipper: Round House Square! (the penguins again swap different positions while posing for combat) Skipper: Combo Punch! (the penguins slide forward and pose really close to Lemmy) Skipper: You getting all this friend? Lemmy turns around and heads for the security hatch, heading back to Julien's company. Skipper: Whoa!(x7) Where are you going? Lemmy shakes his "booty" as a way of saying he wants to go back to dance with King Julien. Skipper: Dancing? (Lemmy nods) No, no! We're teaching you techniques you can use here. Skipper grabs Lemmy's hand and tries to lead him back to their group, Lemmy refuses and continues to climb out of their HQ. Skipper: Don't you understand? We know what's best for you! Skipper grabs Lemmy's leg and throws him to the ground. Skipper: Robot, I refuse to let you leave this compound, Lemmy's vision turns red, identifying Skipper and the others as a threat. Lemmy then gets up and cartwheel kicks Skipper in the face. Skipper: (dazed but impressed) Beautiful roundhouse! Scene VIII: Lemur Habitat Back at the lemur habitat, Julien is looking for Lemmy, still unaware that the penguins have captured him. Julien: Oh Lemmy? (Julien looks besides some bamboo but doesn't find Lemy.) Where is my little robo-rascal? (Julien then sticks his head underneath his Bounce House) Oh LEEEEEEEEEEEEMMY?! Scene IX: Penguin HQ Back at the penguin HQ, Lemmy is waving his arms around effortlessly batting away the other penguins as they charge at him. Kowalski: (dazed but impressed) I have lost all sensation in my feet! Skipper: (dazed but impressed) I think I have internal bleeding. Scene X: Lemur Habitat, King Julien's throne Back at the lemur habitat, Julien is still looking for Lemmy. Julien: Uhuhuh! You are thinking you can hide from me (looks underneath his throne) but you CAN'T! Instead of seeing Lemmy, Julien finds Mort hiding under his throne. Mort: You found me! Yay! Mort crawls out from under Julien's throne and clings to his leg, hugging them. Julien: (sighs in disappointment and disgust) Of all the disappointments, this is the "disappointiest!" Julien kicks Mort off his leg. Julien: Where is my bionical buddy? Who knew he was so good at hiding? Mort: Maybe he is good, you'll never ever see him again! Especially with the penguins! Julien: No Mort! I will never stop seeking my Lemmy! I will seek, and seek, and... seek! Mort: (gets nervous) Oh okay um... But the penguins don't have him alright? Julien: (begins to notice Mort's obvious bluff) Okay that almost sounded suspicious to me... (looks suspiciously back at Mort) Do you know somethings about where my robot is Mort? Mort: Oh no, I know no things. Julien: Oh okay. (finally realizes Mort's bluffing) Then you won't mind if I... TICKLE YOU! Scene XI: Penguin HQ Lemmy is posed for battle in a tense stand-off against the penguins, whom are engaged in combat poses as well. Skipper: Pile on men! The penguins pounce onto Lemmy to hold him down. Suddenly, Lemmy ignites rockets from his feet and frantically begins flying around all over the penguins' HQ, while the penguins are holding onto him. Scene XII: Lemur Habitat, King Julien's throne Julien is tickling Mort, interrogating him on where Lemmy is. Mort is laughing hysterically Julien: Spill your gut Mort! Spill your tiny tiny gut! WHERE IS MY LEMMY?!! Scene XIII: Penguin HQ Lemmy is still flying around all over the penguins' HQ in an effort to throw them off, bumping into walls and doing flips. Rico then notices Lemmy's eyes are turning red and static-like, indicating that Lemmy is short circuiting. Rico: Huh? Uh oh... Scene XIV: Lemur Habitat, King Julien's throne Julien is still tickling Mort, and Mort is still laughing hysterically. Julien: Mort the back of your knee! The back of your knee! Mort, are you ready to tell me? Mort: (breathless)No more tickling! At that moment, a loud explosion and a pillar of fire emerges out of the Penguin's Hatch of their habitat, King Julien stops tickling Mort and notices the explosion, he then turns back at Mort angrily sauntering over him. Mort: (terrified of King Julien, realizing he's been exposed) I will spill my guts now... Scene XV: Penguin HQ It is revealed that the explosion was Lemmy. The penguins have been thrown all over the place and Lemmy's body parts are scattered all over their HQ. Skipper: (getting up, exhausted from the battle) Kowalski... report... Kowalski: (getting up, also exhausted from the battle) Um... The robot... Rico: (rises wearing Lemmy's crown and holding one of his legs) Boom. Julien comes in, screaming and horrified at Lemmy's death. Julien: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! (kneels in dispair) Wha-What has been done by you to my poor Lemmy?! Rico is quick to hide the leg of Lemmy he is holding, while Skipper gets back onto his feet Kowalski: It uh... It was an accident. Private: (sits up) We didn't mean to blow him up. Rico: KA-BLAMO! Julien: (picks up Lemmy's head and cradles it while sobbing) He was the only robot, I ever was loving! Skipper: (feeling guilty) We're sorry Ringtail. It's just we knew what was best for the Robot... Rico: KA-BLAMO!! Julien: (angered by Skipper's statement and Rico's explanation) KA-BLOWING HIM UP WAS THE BEST?! Rico: KA-BLAMO!!! Skipper: 'Okay I said we knew what was best, we just didn't do what was best... Julien sadly gets up and walks out of the Penguin's HQ Rico: (sad tone) Ka-blamo... Scene XVI: Lemur Habitat, King Julien's throne King Julien is sitting in his throne looking and feeling very depressed as Maurice and Mort look at him. Maurice: (concerned for King Julien's mental health) Your highness, this just isn't healthy. You gotta shake this off! King Julien: (monotoned) No Maurice. I will not shake this, or even my booty ever again... Mort: (enthusiastic about King Julien's motionless depression) Foot hugging time! Yay! Mort climbs up King Julien's throne and proceeds to hugging his feet and legs in ecstacy. Maurice: Look at Mort hugging your feet! Doesn't that make you crazy? Don't you want to do something? ANYTHING?!! King Julien: What is the point without my Lemmy? Scene XVII: Penguin Habitat As King Julien is feeling depressed in his habitat, the other Penguins see this from theirs and they feel very guilty about what they're done to Lemmy. Private: Skipper, something's not right. I feel terrible! Skipper: Same here, young Private... Kowalski: It's as if there's a dark abyss at the center of your soul and all that is light and good in the world is slipping into it... Rico: Yep. Kowalski: This is what it feels like when you have done the wrong thing. Private: We've never done a wrong thing before. I don't like it! Skipper: Me neither. Men, we gotta fix this. Scene XVIII: Penguin HQ In a quick montage inside the penguin HQ, Rico is seen lighting a blowtorch, Private is hammering away, Skipper is screwing something with a wrench and Kowalski is rearranging some wires while wearing 3-D glasses. It then reveals what the penguins were working on... their coffee maker. Skipper: Well, now that the coffee maker's working, lets get started on that robot! Scene XIX: Lemur Habitat On a lower section of the Lemur Habitat, Julien is sitting in his long chair, still feeling depressed. Maurice is watching over him and Mort is still cuddling Julien's feet. Julien: (depressed sigh) Oh Lemmy, of all the good times we've had, the ones we didn't have were the best... Julien then proceeds to look at a notepad full of illustrations of him and Lemmy doing adventurous activities such as riding a boat, fighting a skeleton, and playing guitars at a concert. Skipper and the other penguins appear, standing on the edge of the lemur habitat calling out to Julien. Skipper: Ringtail, you turn that frown upside down! Your robo-buddy is back! Lemmy, rebuilt and repaired hovers in on his rockets from up the edge. Julien: (shocked and delighted) Lemmy? Lemmy then swoops in and joins Julien. Julien then kicks Mort off his feet and jumps off his long chair to confront Lemmy. Julien: Is this really you and not some crazy dream that my head is making? Lemmy then makes the same joyous expression as Julien. Julien: (overjoyed) It IS YOU! (Julien then hugs Lemmy, but then stops and angrily notices Mort still cuddling his feet) Mort! Off the royal feet! Lemmy, in a moment of self-awareness, holds his hand out in front of Julien to prevent him from doing anything further. Lemmy then grabs Mort by the tail and hurls him out of the lemur habitat in vengeance, to Maurice's shock and Julien's delight. Julien: (laughs joyously and jumps into Lemmy's arms) THAT IS MY LEMMY!! As Lemmy carries Julien away, the penguins look on with a sense of self-satisfaction. Skipper: Men, we've just made a very spoiled, very obnoxious Lemur, very happy. Private:And that's a good thing! Realizing whom they've just helped by Skipper's description, the penguins then get second thoughts about their actions. Private: Isn't it? Scene XX: Penguin HQ Inside the penguins' HQ, the penguins, Julien, Maurice, and Mort are all watching the news, awaiting to see Lemmy on Mars. The penguins and Julien are excited, Maruice is uninterested, and Mort is brooding with jealousy again. Julien: (excited) It's Lemmy's big moment! Chuck Charles: ...And touchdown in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Lemmy lands on the surface of Mars. Chuck Charles: The Robot has set down on the surface of Mars, and we'll soon know if that Billion-Dollar Experiemnt pays off! Bob: It's taking its first steps. Lemmy walks forward for a brief bit, then breaks into dance with the Electric Noodle. Chuck Charles: What is he doing Bob? He's... dancing? Bob: I believe that's the Electric Noodle. Julien: (satisfyed that Lemmy has kept his dancing knowledge) Look at him go! He is boogie-riffic! Suddenly, the tentacle of a Space Squid reaches out from the side and pulls Lemmy offscreen, persumably mauling it. Julien is shocked and horrified at what just happened Skipper: (satisfyed by his earlier statement about Space Squids while closing Julien's gapping jaw for him) And that is why you never send a lemur, to do a penguin's job. (roaring is heard and Julien drops his jaw again) Mort: Yaaaaay! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts